Batman: The Animated Series
Batman: The Animated Series was an FOX network animated series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, developed by Bruce Timm & Eric Radomski. The show aired on the "Fox Kids" block from September 5, 1992, to September 15, 1995, lasting for two seasons and 85 episodes. It was produced by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. Plot The series centered on Batman as he protects the streets of Gotham City from a large rogue's gallery of criminals, lunatics and nemeses with the help of his sidekicks Robin & Batgirl. Voice Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Bob Hastings as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon *Loren Lester as Dick Grayson / Robin *Melissa Gilbert as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Robert Costanzo as Detective Harvey Bullock *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Broadcast History "Batman: The Animated Series" premiered on Fox as part of their children's block, "Fox Kids" on September 5, 1992, and aired in that block during weekday afternoons at 4:30 PM. In December, just three months after its debut, Fox also began airing episodes of the series on prime-time Sunday evenings (followed by the live-action sitcom "Shaky Ground"); however, the ratings fell short (as the show aired opposite "60 Minutes"), and the series was removed from this time slot in March of 1993. After the series produced its 65th episode (the minimum number necessary for a TV series to be successfully syndicated), Fox Network executives ordered a second season of 20 more episodes that was later reduced to airing weekly on Saturday mornings. The second season featured Robin more prominently and, as a result, the show was retitled "The Adventures of Batman & Robin" in the title credits; this run of episodes had two new opening sequences and ending credits. In total, the series reached 85 episodes before completing its original run on September 15, 1995. Reception "Batman: The Animated Series" has been consistently ranked as one of the greatest animated television shows ever made, as well as the most faithful "Batman" animated series to date. It has been critically and commercially acclaimed for its sophistication, mature writing, voice acting, orchestrated soundtrack, artistic ambition, and faithfulness to the source material. In its 1992 year-end issue, Entertainment Weekly ranked the series as one of the top television series of the year. In his reference book, "Batman: The Complete History", Les Daniels described The Animated Series as coming "as close as any artistic statement has to defining the look of Batman for the 1990s." Animation historian Charles Solomon gave the series a somewhat mixed assessment, commenting that "the dark, Art Deco-influenced backgrounds tended to eclipse the stiff animation and pedestrian storytelling" and concluding that the series "looked better in stills than it did on the screen." IGN listed the show as the best adaptation of "Batman" anywhere outside of comics, the best comic book cartoon of all time and the second best animated series of all time (after "The Simpsons"). Wizard magazine also ranked it #2 of the greatest animated television shows of all time (again after "The Simpsons"). TV Guide ranked "Batman: The Animated Series" as the seventh-greatest cartoon of all time (out of 60). Category:FOX Shows Category:1990s television shows Category:Animated